Network service providers, such as web sites, search engines, online storage entities, etc., as well as online vendors attempt to track activity of communication device users to better understand their desires. If a service provider or vendor has no information about a user's desires or interests, product/service information, advertisements, or the like, directed to such a user may go unnoticed. Sending such information can often involve a cost for the vendor/provider, or can simply lead to a user ignoring the vendor/provider's information as spam.
In contrast, where an entity can provide information that matches an interest of a user, the user can be more predisposed to absorb the information. An understanding of a user's desires or interests therefore can provide a marketing edge in commerce, for instance, reducing costs or increasing business. However, many service providers may not have a sufficient means to interface with users to determine their interests. Further, popular online entities, such as search engines, social networking sites, and the like, which have a large draw for network users, can have a significant competitive edge over a web newcomer. Although large data networks such as the Internet provide a great potential for commerce, the newcomer might have a significant startup cost in providing a valuable service due to lack of online notoriety. Accordingly, additional steps are often necessary to turn potential online commerce into real business.
Even large network entities, such as a popular search engine, only have a limited interaction with users. Because networks can be so diverse, providing online access to large numbers of competitive entities, a market share of users is typically split amongst many different entities. Further, users often utilize online sites according to functions provided by those sites. Therefore, a search engine may have information about user searches, but it may not have much information about purchasing trends. Likewise, although an online retail store may have information about purchasing trends in products sold by such store, the online store might not have much information pertaining to a new product line being offered. Due to the functional nature of online vendors, marketers, product and service suppliers, and the like, interactions with network users are often fragmented according to particular subjects of interest and market shares held by existing online entities. Accordingly, additional steps are often necessary to provide integrated user interests spanning a diverse range of subject matter.